Christmas?
by Shy Whisper Of Life
Summary: Gaara is in Konoha for Christmas and needs a guide around the city. Can this guide change the way he thinks about Christmas time, or will he reject all her ideas? Christian themes. Don't read if you don't like. T cause I'm still paranoid.


**(A/N: Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, for if I did, Hinata would have a much larger part in the show…actually, it would no longer be called Naruto, but Hinata! And she would have a crush on Gaara, not Naruto. Naruto would live in Suna and Gaara would live in Konoha, where he could actually meet her. And –continues on about how Naruto would be different if I owned it- ….Sorry, was I rambling? –dodges thrown brick- Oops. Heh –rubs back of head sheepishly- Ano…read and review please! By the way, this does not follow the Naruto plot. Gaara still has Shukaku and they are around the ages of seventeen. WARNING: Characters are slightly OOC at best. At worst…extremely OOC… oh well…)**

Christmas?

Gaara scowled as he looked at the citizens of Konoha through his window in the room he was given when he had to come to Konoha to work out treaties. His anger deepened as he saw the many people who wore smiles. What was it about this time of year that made people so infuriatingly happy? It never snowed, so that couldn't be the reason.

He didn't turn as a knock resounded from his door. "Come in." He spoke._ Tsunade._ He thought, recognizing her chakra signature. "What is it, Tsunade-sama?" He asked in a monotone.

"I have found a person who is not very busy to be your guide today. The only problem is that she will be a bit late. I promised her that she could finish her Christmas shopping a while ago on this date, so she won't be here until later. Is this okay?" Tsunade questioned. She didn't want to anger the boy Kazekage, but she also did not want him running about her village without an escort.

"That is fine." The Kazekage said, never once turning around to face the Hokage.

Tsunade huffed quietly and spoke up once more. "Her name is Hyuuga Hinata and she said she will hurry with her shopping and be here by noon."

"Okay." Finally, Gaara turned to face the Hokage. "She is the Hyuuga heiress, no?" This was all he could remember about the girl. He couldn't remember what she looked like or her personality.

Tsunade nodded, wondering whether Gaara was pleased or not. Finally, she sighed, turned, and left the room.

Gaara growled. He did **not** want some prissy girl leading him around the village. He hoped she wouldn't be like the girls back in his village: obnoxious, loud, bossy, and down right rude. He was going to dread her coming to guide him about as much as he Naruto dreaded paperwork, which, by the way, was something the fox Jinchuriki tried to avoid at all costs.

Gaara turned back to the window and continued to scowl at the people below, but with a deeper meaning: one of them could be his guide. This was how he usually passed his spare time in another village, for he had nothing better to do(1).

Gaara whipped around from his window seat as he felt a presence materialize outside his door. He waited patiently, cautiously, for the person to knock or enter. He spoke a short "Enter," upon hearing the knock and was surprised when a meek, flustered teenager walked in. She was about his age with raven locks down to her mid-back. "Gomen nasai, Kazekage-sama. I'm sorry I'm late." Her voice was so quiet that Gaara almost missed her apology.

"Fine. You are my guide during my stay in Konoha?" He asked, almost growling.

"Hai." Hinata never once met his eyes, making Gaara believe that she was scared of him. His eyes narrowed. He should be used to that by now. He did vaguely recall that she took the Chuunin exams with him, so he should be unsurprised. But he had hoped that here in Konoha he could find someone who wasn't afraid of him.

"Why were you late?" He asked, actually growling this time only to see what response he would get from her.

However, Gaara was surprised when she looked him in the eye and smiled gently. "I was out buying Christmas presents for my family and friends. Tsunade-sama promised me she wouldn't ask me to take any missions today so I could shop for them. Every other day I have been on a mission, so I had to rush to get my shopping done so I could get here." That was probably the most she'd ever spoken to a stranger, much less him. Nevertheless, Gaara wasn't stunned for that reason, though that was part of it. No, the main reason he was stunned was because she thought shopping for Christmas presents was so important that she made Tsunade promise not to give her a mission today.

"Why are these presents so important?" He asked, curiosity seeping into his voice though he fought it back.

"Christmas is a time to show people how much they mean to you by getting them presents. The presents represent the sacrifice Christ made when he died for us. He gave us his life because he loved us, and we symbolize that by giving other people who mean a lot to us presents." Hinata explained patiently.

Gaara couldn't hide his astonishment anymore. He gave up and let it show on his face. Hinata giggled slightly, a tiny peal of bell like laughter to the boy, as she watched the ever stoic Kazekage's jaw drop with wonderment. (2) He gazed at her curiously when she laughed. "Gomen, demo, I've never seen you look so surprised. It was amusing." Her face turned a deep rose colour as soon as the words left her mouth.

Gaara almost chuckled at her. Almost. First she was so shy he couldn't tell what she was like, then she looked him in the eyes and gave him a heartfelt speech on why people buy others Christmas presents, and then she laughed at him! Maybe she wasn't scared because of **him**, but because he was someone she didn't know. This girl was far different from anyone he had ever met before.

"Are you ready to look around the village, Kazekage-sama?" Hinata asked, once again returning to her quiet self.

"Gaara." The red head spoke, looked into her eyes, and upon reading the confusion there, clarified. "Call me Gaara."

"Ah, okay, Gaara-sama." She ducked her head in embarrassment and Gaara shrugged. It was a start.

"Let's go." He said simply, following as Hinata led him away from the Hokage Tower and into the open area of Konoha.

"Where would you like to go, Gaara-sama?" Hinata asked, turning to face him to see his response.

"It doesn't matter. Show me some of your favorite places to go." Hinata nodded and led him to the academy. "I like it here because this is where I met my teammates and sensei. The academy reminds me of that day. My teammates, Kiba and Shino, are important to me, as is my sensei, Kurenai." She explained as Gaara shot her a questioning look.

She led him to team eight's training grounds, explaining that was where she went to loose her pent up frustrations.

Finally, she led him to a secluded spot in the woods. "This is my secret spot. No one here in Konoha knows about it. Please don't let anyone else know." She begged.

Gaara looked at her for a long moment before agreeing not to tell anyone. Either she was a very trusting person and trusted him, or she was very stupid. She, the weak heiress of her clan, as he had finally remembered, took him, the demon of the sand, to a secluded spot in the woods far away from civilization's ears.

They stayed in the clearing for a while, just sitting in a comfortable silence. Hinata, surprisingly, was the first to break the silence. "Are you hungry, Gaara-sama?" She asked politely. He hadn't noticed the sky darkening until she had spoken.

"Iie." He almost blushed when his stomach rumbled, protesting his answer completely.

Hinata laughed slightly, trying to hide her blushing face with her hair and cover her mouth with her hand to muffle the giggles. He could tell that the more time she spent with him, the more comfortable she was and the more open she was with him. "Where would you like to go to eat?" She asked, still trying to muffle her laughter.

"Wherever you like. I don't know any of the restaurants here." He spoke stiffly and passively, trying to hide his embarrassment.

Hinata just smiled and led him back into the village. As they passed restaurants, she explained to him what types of food they sold, and waited for his response. Each time he shook his head and they continued forward.

Finally, they came to the final restaurant on the street, Ichiraku, and Gaara nodded. He figured ramen would be a food most like they had in Suna, so he walked into the shop and sat down at the bar. Hinata sat beside him and ordered a bowl of beef ramen. Gaara did likewise.

Soon after they were done, Hinata led him back through town to his apartment. When they arrived at his room, Gaara unlocked the door and walked in. "When will you be arriving tomorrow?"

"What time do you usually wake in the mornings?" Hinata questioned.

"Why?" Gaara narrowed his eyes and stiffened. Sleep was still a slightly new experience for the boy Kazekage and when he slept, he felt vulnerable. He didn't like that feeling. "I am a very light sleeper, if you were planning on killing me in my sleep."

Hinata's head snapped up with a frightened look on her face. "Why would I try to kill you?" She asked, worried about what she could have done to make the Kazekage believe she would.

"That's what my guide did in the last village I visited. I wouldn't put it past Tsunade to send a guard who looks weak but is very powerful to kill me in my sleep." He growled.

Hinata visibly relaxed. "Iie, that's not it at all. I'm sure you could kill me in your sleep before I could even touch you. Tsunade-sama said that I have to be here tomorrow morning about an hour after you wake to give you time to get ready before we walk around the village."

Gaara still did not relax. He stayed stiff, but it was hard to believe that the shy, quiet Hinata would try to kill him. Still, he had to be sure. "I wake at eight on most days. You may come at nine exactly." He spoke.

Hinata's head rose sharply. "B-but, G-Gaara-sama, that's so early! Tomorrow's Christmas. Do you not plan to sleep in like everyone else?" Her voice was calm, but her eyes shown with panic.

"Iie. I don't plan to sleep in. Why? Is there a problem?" He asked, suspicious now.

"I-iie, Gaara-sama." She said with a defeated tone as her eyes turned blank. There was no way she could deliver all the presents she had gotten for her friends and family in time. Gaara wouldn't want to go with her to deliver them and she couldn't do it in two hours **and** be back at his apartment on time. But she was not going to explain that she couldn't make it in time to the Kazekage of Suna. That would be rude.

"There is a problem. I can sense your panic. Did my schedule mess up your plot?"

"My plot?" She asked, disoriented after the shock. Then she remembered what he had accused her of and she gasped. "Iie! I have no plot. I was just going to deliver all my presents tomorrow and come back here an hour after you woke. I just assumed you would sleep in because no one is supposed to have to do anything tomorrow. See, on Christmas, I wake at seven then I eat as quickly as I can and go out into the village to distribute presents to my family and friends. But that's fine. I'll just rush. I'll see you in the morning." She smiled at Gaara and turned.

She was muttering to herself as she walked down the hall, but Gaara could still hear her. "Let's see, if I put the Hyuuga presents under the tree and deliver presents to Otou-sama first, then Hanabi-nee and Neji-nii I can ask one of them to tell the family that I have a mission and couldn't personally bring them their presents, but to check under the tree. Then I can run over to Shino-kun's house and bring him his present, wish him a quick Merry Christmas and explain to him that I can't stay long. Next, I'll go over to Kiba-kun's and do the same. Finally I can run over to Kurenai-sensei's house and give her her present. If I have time, I'll go around town and see if I can find all the other genin from my class and give them theirs and then their I'll find their senseis. If I don't have time, I'm not sure what I'll do." She sighed.

Gaara thought for a moment. He didn't have anything planned for tomorrow, so he didn't see why he should force Hinata, who already had plans, to rush when it was his fault that she had to in the first place. "Hinata-san. Come back for a moment." He said and watched as she walked back to him, more than a little surprised.

"What do you need?" She asked absentmindedly, still trying to plan out her schedule for tomorrow.

"I see no reason for you to rush tomorrow. I'll go with you to deliver your presents." He said simply and emotionlessly.

Hinata's face instantly brightened as the words he spoke sank into her mind. "Arigatou gozamizu!!" She shouted. Without thinking, she wrapped her arms around his neck. Upon realizing what she did, she backed away, blushing heatedly, and ran down the hall, shouting a goodbye.

Gaara stood frozen in the doorway, though for how long, he didn't know. He had never been hugged before, much less by someone who had seen what his demon could do. Was she not afraid of him even though she knew he was the container of Shukaku? Why did she hug him? Why did she run away? How could she not be scared? Gaara puzzled over those questions throughout that night.

------------------------------------------------------

Hinata awoke the next morning around seven o'clock as usual. Immediately, she stood and began to prepare for the day.

Upon finishing, she quickly grabbed her presents and walked to her father's office. She knocked and entered upon receiving his permission. She presented him with his present and received a simple thank you and a "Merry Christmas". She smiled at him as she left to find Hanabi and Neji to present them with their gifts. Then she made her way around the complex leaving each Hyuuga a small gift by their doors.

She looked at her watch. It was only eight o'clock, so she decided to bring the rest of the rookie nine and senseis their presents. It was an uneventful time searching Konoha for them and delivering their gifts, but it was still slightly tiring. She wished everyone a Merry Christmas and, after delivering the last of those gifts, walked over to Gaara's apartment. The only presents she had left to deliver were Kiba's, Shino's, Kurenai's, and one other.

Gaara rose from his seat at the window as he sensed Hinata's presence outside his door. "Come in." He said.

Hinata opened the door. "Good morning, Gaara-sama. Merry Christmas!" She said with a small smile. "Are you ready to leave?" She asked.

"Hai." He responded, walking into the hall and locking the door behind him.

He followed Hinata as she walked down the street, on the way to Kiba's house. When she stopped, he turned to look at the house they had arrived at. As they walked up the pathway, an enormous sound of barking dogs rang out from the house. Then a shout sounded. "Hinata's here! Hana-nee, get the door for her."

Hinata laughed. "I can't ever sneak up on Kiba-kun." Looking at Gaara's confused expression, she elaborated. "I come here every Christmas to give Kiba-kun and Hana-chan their presents. Hana-chan is his sister. But, anyway, every year, I come at a different time, but Kiba always knows I'm here because all the dogs they have love me." Just then, they heard the front door open and a young girl stuck her head out.

"Hey, Hinata-chan! Come on in." She looked behind Hinata and noticed Gaara. "Kazekage-sama, you too." She said.

"That's Hana-chan." Hinata explained needlessly as she and the Kazekage walked into Kiba's house. She was nearly bowled over by Akamaru as she entered the door, even though Kiba tried to hold him back. She merely petted his head and brought out his gift to get him off of her.

Immediately after she laid the gift on the ground, he ripped open the packaging and began chewing on the beef jerky she had made him.

While Akamaru was occupied, Hinata gave Kiba and Hana their presents and wished them a Merry Christmas. Gaara only stood by and watched as the faces of Hinata's teammate and sister lit up at their presents. He listened as each one gave a simple thank you and hugged her.

She just shook her head and said it was her pleasure. Eventually, Hinata said goodbye to both Inuzukas and motioned to Gaara that they would leave.

Upon stepping out onto the street again, Hinata said that they had only two more stops to make. Unfortunately, they were on the other side of Konoha.

The two spent the greater part of the daylight hours going about Konoha searching for the rest of her team and speaking with them.

As dusk approached, Hinata lead the Kazekage to Ichiraku's for dinner once more. When the uneventful meal came to a close, she asked what Gaara wanted to do next.

"Let's go back. It's kind of getting dull to just walk around the village and you've already shown me most of Konoha." Gaara said.

Hinata nodded. "Alright. I feel the same way sometimes."

The teenage Kazekage had been studying the Hyuuga heiress for the entire day, wondering how she could go about the whole day giving gifts to her friends, not once receiving a gift in return, and still be so cheerful. But as he studied her face as they walked back to his apartment, he noticed that her smile had become more strained and fake as the day had passed. Her eyes no longer reflected cheerfulness, but had a glimmer to them as though with unshed tears.

Upon arriving at the Hokage Tower, they walked to up the stairs toward Gaara's room. He unlocked his door to walk in. "I will no longer need an escort because I will be meeting with Tsunade-sama tomorrow and leaving for Suna the day after."

"That means I no longer have to come here tomorrow?" Hinata asked, somewhat disappointed, though she had no idea as to why.

"Hai." Gaara said simply.

"Then I suppose I can go ahead and give you this." Hinata said, smiling a real smile again while holding out a small, wrapped package addressed to him. "Merry Christmas, Gaara-sama."

Gaara stared at her for a moment before picking up the present warily. Just because Hinata had made no attempt on his life yet didn't mean that the gift wasn't a threat. Slowly, he unwrapped the package and found a small book. It was black with nothing written on the front or back covers.

He gazed at it for a moment, puzzling as he flipped through it to find no words.

"It's a journal." Hinata explained. "I didn't think that you liked to express you emotions to people because you do it so rarely, so I thought you might like a journal. I write in mine everyday. It's much easier than talking to other people because paper doesn't judge you." Hinata smiled at him once more.

"How can you still smile like that?" Gaara accidently let the question he had been pondering all day slip from his mouth.

Hinata's smile faltered slightly. It reappeared instantly, but Gaara noticed it all the same. "What do you mean, Gaara-sama?" She asked as though she had no idea what he was talking about.

"How can you go all day giving people gifts to show how much you appreciate them, not get a single in return, and still be so happy?" He elaborated.

"I've simply gotten used to it. It happens every year. Don't worry about it, Gaara-sama. Besides, you have never given, nor have you received a present. I figured now was as good a time as any for you to get one. I didn't expect anything in return." Hinata smiled slightly before turning to walk down the hall back toward the Hyuuga Complex.

The next day dawned brightly, waking Hinata from her deep slumber. She sat up and rubbed her eyes. Getting out of bed, she dressed and walked around the Complex, making sure everyone had gotten their gifts.

She frowned in thought as she opened the door to leave the complex and stumbled over a small object lying on the ground.

She looked at it curiously before opening it, for it had her name on it. There was no return address, but the packaging was beautiful. _It's a Christmas present!_ She thought upon seeing the paper.

When she unwrapped it, she found a small box with a note attached to it. Before reading the note, she opened the box to find a beautiful set of pens. They were lavender, her favorite color, and on them were written "Always smiling" They would be perfect to use to write in her diary with.

She looked over to the note and began to read it.

_Hinata,_

_Since you said that no one had ever given you a Christmas gift before, I figured now was as good a time as any to give it to you. You deserve a Christmas present in return from everyone, but since I'm only one person, I'll just give you these. You said that paper doesn't judge you, so I knew you already had a journal. Since you said nothing about a writing utensil, I thought you might like these._

_Merry Christmas,_

_Gaara._

**(A/N: I know its kind of late, but I got the idea Christmas morning, and spent most of the day with my family, then we went to my Granny's house for the weekend and my friend came to visit so I had a sleepover with her and I didn't have that much time to type. I finished it before the new year though, so it's not horribly late. Anyway, I'm still working on the epilogue for Snake's Legacy. Yes, I'm going to try my hardest to finish it and get it up quickly. Anyway, just a bit of cute GaaHina Christmas fluff there. Hope you enjoyed it and please review. Please?**

**1: That shows just how bored he is.**

**2: Yes, wonderment is a word. I think its funny.**

**January 13, 2009 – I went through and edited this one-shot. I'm sorry I didn't edit it sooner, but I posted it in a hurry because I knew I had to leave and go for three days without my computer, so I figured it was best to post it before I left. Sorry if it was rushed or didn't make sense earlier. I think I've gone through and fixed it.)**


End file.
